Vampire Spawns
by phalon
Summary: A little history... a little crossover... what's not to like.


"Vampire Spawn"

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

(Note: A vampire spawn is the child of a vampire. A supernatural force causes the children to appear in Eden. Eden is a secret place in the states; the spawns are nothing like their parents. They usually take after the vampire that was sired by the parent. The children appear every 25 years to the demon's life.)

Prologue

Vampires have plagues the Earth, just as long as humans have walked it. Some say that Vampires cannot bear children, but that just is not true.

5000 years ago… When Lillith sent her son to feed. He had fed on a young man and he then returned to her. There she placed a child in place she called Eden, that child was the very first Vampire Spawn. The boy was an empty shell until his father sired his wife (not the son's obviously). The boy began to move and act on his own accord. He acted like the woman, a side effect. Lillith just watched. She went to a secret place and hid and amulet that would bring forth more Vampire Spawns and more were sired.

1725 A.D… 

A young man by the name of Heinrich Van Buren encounter the Master and lived to tell of it. The Master made no advance to attack him. He realized immediately that this boy was his offspring and would not let anyone hurt him. Heinrich was alluring to women, he had found that he was T.M.'s son. T.M. became protective of his son. Heinrich would have nothing to do with his father.

1890 A.D…

Another young man by the name of Patrick O'Hare encountered Angelus when he was only eighteen years old. He had been womanizing since he was sixteen. He encountered his father and felt a connection to him. He soon grew tired of his father's feasting and learned he had a talent, a second sight. He used this to his accord and used it against his father.

2000 A.D…

A young woman by the name of Marie Hewlett was amazed at demonology and got smacked around by her adoptive father. There she runs off one-night and encounters vampires and they very well know what she is and attack her. She learns quickly how to fight and to kill by her adoptive mother, Sarah. This starts Marie's first passion.

Chapter One

The cool breeze of the spring was strong during this night in Lubbock, Texas. A teenage girl named Marie ran into her house and the vampire chasing after her was stopped because of the barrier that no vampire could penetrate. 

"This is the very last straw, I'm not staying here for another moment." Marie, the eighteen-year-old said to herself. She waited until she heard her drunk father Budd fell to the floor making the impact sound like the fall of a great oak tree. She tiptoed to her room trying not to make a sound. There she changed out of her white blouse and black jeans to black tank, black jeans, and black hytops, but as she was changing she noticed a rather large scar on her left shoulder blade.

"What the--? Where did that come from?" Marie asked herself. As she touched the scar in wonder, a flood of memories enveloped her. She saw a young blond woman sire a 20-something man in an alley, as she removed her hand, the memory had stopped. "O.k., now that was freaky." Then Marie grabbed her black tank and put it on.

Then, the phone rang. Marie ran hurried for the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Marie?" A man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Marie asked as she looked at the caller I.D.

"My name is Lin—Liam, I understand that you have been suffering nightmares." Liam said.

"What?" Marie asked a little frightened.

"Go to Sunnydale, the Hellmouth will have answers." Liam said.

"Why should I?" Marie said willing to hang up.

"Haven't you always felt as if you don't belong to this world?" Liam asked in a gentler voice. "Go there and you'll find out what you've always longed for." Then he hung up.

"Hello? Hello?" Marie asked. She hung her phone up and got on her red laptop. Trying to figure out the number's residence. She did a little research on Sunnydale and found that a web site said it was built on a Hellmouth. Something in her was drawn to that word… Hellmouth. What was it? Marie decided to take Liam's advice and go. What could it hurt? She began packing her stuff, clothes that were easy to move in, and a si that she would need for protection. She had no friends so there was no one to say goodbye to. She caught the next bus to Sunnydale.

Marie stepped off the bus and the air was all too thin, the kind of air that was there because of the humidity. Then she felt an uncanny connection to the Hellmouth, a connection that frightened and excited her.

"So this is the Hellmouth, doesn't seem to live up to its name" Marie said as she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Mongrel," The rather large vampire said in a growl. She took out a wooden si and dusted him with vampire strength. Lurking in the shadows was none-other-than Spike.

"As if Sunnyhell couldn't get any worst." Spike said.

Chapter Two

Angel plopped down in the comfortable couch, something worried him. Something else where, something he knew he had to do. His mind raced as the thought of his son, the one that, like him had a taste for death. Suddenly, Angel could hear Cordelia's heart begin to speed up and jumped up to keep her up. 

"It's a teenage girl, she's running and she's scared." Cordelia said in almost a whimpery voice.

The vision hit her hard, harder than ever. She felt the pain shoot through her head. She saw a girl (Marie) being attacked by at least twelve vampires and told Wes and Gunn they had to go to Sunnydale. 


End file.
